


Ngaphesheya kwamasafire

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ngaphesheya kwamasafire

Uvula amehlo akhe ngayo yonke imizamo yomzimba wakho. Izithombe zaqala ukunyamalala, izincazelo zaqala ukuphaphama. Amakhaza asabekayo asenyamalele ukunikela endaweni yokushisa emnandi futhi elula. Bengingazi ukuthi ukuphi, noma ngikhumbule ukuthi kwenzekeni. Igumbi lalinamuntu futhi lalinobubanzi futhi linethezekile.

Wazi kanjani wena?

Wambheka ngezwi elizolile nelithule. Wayebukeka njengo-Master. Bengifuna ukuthi ahlale, kepha akakwazanga ukushukumisa izindebe zakhe.

Ngikuphi?  
Kuya esigodlweni. Ubekezelele amanxeba amakhulu ...

Amagama weNkosi aqala ukuzwakala kahle. Isithombe sasiqala ukusicacela  
UJaime?

'Ulale izinsuku eziningi. Ngasohlangothini lwakho isikhathi esiningi, kepha indlovukazi idinga ukukhuluma. Futhi abazange bacabange ukuthi ngokushesha nje njenge-Dertertaríais. Ngizokutshela.

Kulokhu kuvuleke umnyango.  
Bheka, uphapheme!

U-Arya, uGendry nomfana bahlala egumbini. Ngakho-ke kimi bekungenakwenzeka ukuthi laba bobabili uJaime Cersei akholelwe kumanga wenhlalo, njalonjalo. Bobabili laba bafana bahamba kancane, kepha u-Arya wagijimela ukugxuma phezu kombhede wakhe.

Unjani? Ngabe ulungile?  
Yebo ... yebo ... ngiyaxolisa.

Umfana wasondela kuHoureh.  
UTommen kwenzeke ngenkathi kuxoxwa ngunkosikazi wakhe noQueen. Ngize ukukubona okuningi lapho ulele. Kwakukhona noDaenerys, Sansa ... yebo uClyn. I-Kingslayer yayibizwa ngaso sonke isikhathi, kwesinye isikhathi ngesaba sokuthi uDaenerys angageza okungenani noma isidlo. Lapho uyazi ukuthi uvukile, bekungekhona ukubulala umuntu. Mhlawumbe umnikeze izindaba, Gendry, kungani angakutsheli?

Wayebabuka kodwa emamatheka. 'Kulungile, ngivume, uma ungaphili, yisho le ndaba?

Wayese esihlathini sakhe, kepha u-Arya, wamjikisa. - Uma uphila ukubatshela ngakho ngicabanga. Ale, hamba.

Futhi lapho ephuma egumbini wahleka isasasa lika-Arya. - Futhi akazange afunde negama lakhe, wayibiza ngokuthi "uRenly ongumkhohlisi. Nginokuzilibazisa ... Futhi wena, ocabanga ukuthi babekhipha elinye igama babuye kwabafileyo?  
Kuyini? Kwakungekho engikukhumbulayo.

U-Arya wahleka futhi. Lapho angikaze ngibone ukuhleka okungaka, futhi nakanjani bengizokwenza okuthile naleya nsizwa. - Kujwayelekile, kahle, ngabe usho okuthile kumshana wakho?

Umfana uyaphula. Wayebukeka enamahloni futhi emuhle kakhulu ngacabanga ukuthi uzosithatha kuphi.  
Sawubona anti wami. Ngikulethele izimbali, kodwa sezivele zimbi kakhulu.

Futhi wabheka uMakhzuum ngevaseji. Ahlanganiswe nge-cuerdecita yasendle. Ngineqiniso lokuthi uyakwenza.  
'Re Enhle. Ngiyabonga kakhulu, sithandwa.

Masibe futhi ezinyathelweni zabo kude. Umnyango wesithakazelo uvulekile, kukhonkotha udonga. UJaime wama lapho imizuzwana embalwa, embuka. Wayejuluka, kube sengathi uhamba esiya komunye umkhawulo wenqaba. Unqamule igumbi elinama-hitter amahlanu aqinile wawela ezingalweni zakhe.  
Unjani?

Ngixolise.

Futhi wabheka amehlo akhe ngokukhathazeka, phambi kwendoda endala. Kungaphezu kwendoda empofu ekhanda. 'Bengicabanga ukuthi awuyitholi kusho i-depertaría. 'Umbala we-S ubeyingozi.

Kwakusobala ukuthi ubezobulala umuntu. Uphi uGendry?  
Ngubani?

Fika emnyango, uphefumula kanzima. 'I-Kinglayer ayinayo ingalo, kodwa inemilenze emihle futhi akukho kubhayela okugijimayo. By endleleni, ngicabanga ngintshontsha ukwanga.

Okomzuzwana yonke into ijwayelekile. Akukho kufa kwabantu emigodini, akukho okukhathazayo, akukho ukwephulwa noma izilwane zasendle futhi kubeke engcupheni isifungo. Ukuhlalisana egumbini lokuphumula kwamenza wacabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe ubekwa phezulu, nginethemba.

Ibheka efasiteleni, i-alimondi yokuqala iqhakaza ibazise ngokushesha ebusika.


End file.
